Aphelion
by gomegantron
Summary: Reader/OC X Thranduil. Small romance. This could become something long and complex but for now, just a simple one shot-ish sort of thing.
1. Chapter 1

Wow. It has been a minute. So I don't know how far I will take this story. It was kinda gonna be a one shot but we will see I suppose. Enjoy. -M.

The sun was slowly rising over the kingdom of Mirkwood. Beautiful reds and oranges painted the elven sky like an abstract watercolor painting. You sat on the porch of your humble cottage lying on the outskirts of the huge elven palace.

Today was you last day in your home. Greater adventures and un slain evils awaited out there for you to encounter. All of Middle Earth was yours to explore. No more familiar woodlands and faces but new ones. Your father left you nothing but a vast knowledge of what lied outside and a thirst to encounter it all.

You stared deep into the familiar silver blade you caressed in your palms. Piercing grey eyes starred back at you. With a sigh you stood, sheathed your blade and turned to lock your door for the last time. Not that anyone would have any interest and raiding an old wooden cottage. You smirked at the thought. Recalling and old sword fight with your father. The first day he trained you to use a blade.

One last ponder on the thought and you turned away from the cottage and walked towards the small gate that lined the perimeter of the property. With a squeaky click you stepped onto the gravel path and stared west. Before your boot could take a step, the battle horn roared in a loud chorus symbolizing the breach of the kingdom. Your eyes darted around you, your right hand gripping the hilt of your sword.

A group of soldiers suddenly darted passed you toward the west wall. You glanced around quickly then took off after the soldiers out of curiosity. In-between the thundering of heavy armoured boots hitting the ground, shouting, and the horn, your hear talk of a squadron of orcs that attacked the guards.

When you and the group of soldiers arrived at the gate, the said squadron of orcs was viciously fighting with what appeared to be a streak of glowing silver and white.

_Legolas_, the kingdoms prince was expertly fighting three orcs. Two of the three got swift daggers to the chest and the third was thrown unknowingly in your direction. The large bumbling Orc slammed into you knocking you to the ground. You quickly pounced onto your feet drawing your sword. The Orc shuffle to its feet as well and turned to glare at you. With a loud unpleasant cry the Orc lunged toward you. In in eye blink you had managed to cut off one of the beasts hands disarming it. As you raised your blade to end the life of the intruder, a swift white arrow pierced the creature right between the eyes.

You turned to see Legolas smirking at you. The guards had successfully slain the other two orcs and had already begun to clean up the mess.

"Who trained you to use a blade so skillfully?" The prince said. You smiled, thrilled that the prince was actually speaking with you.

"My father." You said curtly. The memory of your first lesson popping into your head once again.

"Then I supposed he is a very talented mentor." Legolas said with a smile.

"He was an amazing man.." You replied returning the smile. The two of you sheathed your weapons. "So, what do I call you stranger with exceptional sword skills?" He asked.

"Llewellyn" You said. "Well Llewellyn, would you be interested in a dinner tonight? It's the least I can do for such an act of bravery and loyalty to your kingdom." Legolas said standing up straight and placing his hands behind his back with a kind smile.

"I would be honored." You replied. "Perfect. It will take place at 7 tonight. I will inform out guards and staff of your arrival." He asked. You nodded curtly at him with a smiled then watched the prince depart. You thought of your plans of adventure and change. You frowned. "It's only dinner.." You said to yourself. One more night wouldn't kill you.

Once more you turned and headed back to the familiar and cozy wooden cottage you knew so well. And once again you opened the squeaky gate and again opened up the wooden door. And prepared for your dinner in the royal palace of King Thranduil.


	2. Chapter 2

As the evening fell on Mirkwood, the same colors that painted the sky at dawn returned. A warm glow fell over all of the elven kingdom. In the candle light of your bedroom, you slid an emerald green satin dress over your firm and slender bodice. Locks of copper curls fell to your waist. Your hair parted down the middle with two matching French braids pinned behind your pointed ears. Lastly a golden head chain with a small crescent moon resting on the center of your forehead and a matching necklace. Both belonging to your late mother.

One last glance into the floor length mirror and you were off.

It wasn't but a 10 minute walk to the castles gates. You enjoyed walking. The smell of the summer air. Crisp and sweet like apples and freshly fallen rain. The closer you got to the castle the tighter the knot in your gut constricted.

'_Are you seriously nervous_?' you asked yourself. You could have been mauled by a smelly Orc today but you're more concerned about a dinner party amongst the royals in the Elven King's palace. You tried to shake off the feeling as you approached the gates.

Two guards stood at the towering gates. You looked at both and slipped through the gates. Unsure of where this dinner was taking place you aimlessly wandered the long corridor of the palace. Eyeing the extravagant elven architecture. The mixture of wood and marble. Behind you you heard the shuffling of feet and then a clearing of someone's throat. You spun quickly to meet the gaze of the prince. You relaxed slightly and bowed to him.

"You look lovely Llelewyn." Legolas said offering you his arm. You returned his smile. "Thank you... ditto. " You said with a nervous laugh.

The prince led you back down the hall and stopped at a pair of large wooden doors. He opened them up revealing a terribly long dinner table. Many unfamiliar faces already sitting at the table and many up and about greeting one another.

"You will be sitting at the end with me, my father and my dear friend Tauriel." You simply nodded at him and followed to take your seat. Two chairs away from you sat a tall and delicately carved wooden throne adorned with beautiful branches and berries.

'Will I really be this close to king Thranduil?!' You screamed in your head. The knot in your gut was back and it was fierce. You spent so much time panicking that you failed to see everyone take their seats. You looked up and down the table, not recognizing a single face.

Suddenly silence fell over the table and all eyes averted towards the back of the room where king Thranduil was entering.

The king in all his majestic and mystical beauty was dressed in a long satin gown and cloak both the color of blood. Adding to the sinister and intimidating aurora that held him. His hair white as starlight, long and perfectly arranged around his crown.

His beautiful blue eyes could shatter glass with one glance. You felt them fall on you. He glared deep into your eyes as if he was trying to read your very soul. His face remained expressionless. Unreadable.

You couldn't help but stare back at the flawless elven king. Before you knew it he was standing at the end of the table. Before his blue orbs left your own you caught a glance of a small smirk in your direction.

You felt the color drain from your face. You felt every square inch of your body heat up. The king smiled at his dinner guests and spoke but you couldn't hear a single word, only your thundering heartbeat. You just watched his lips move. His lips...oh how you craved to feel them on your own...

'_What am I thinking! What is this lust I fee_l!?' You screamed in your head. You were a victim of your own mind. You never thought of things so...foul.

"Llewellyn?...Llewellyn?" You quickly snapped back to reality and look to the prince that was staring at you confusedly. Your grey eyes wide you replied with a gulp. "Ah! Yes your highness?!" You said a little to loud. You felt your face blush. 'Damn!' The stomach knots were back. You saw Legolas nod towards the king. You turned to face him. Even sitting down he towered over you. Your eyes met once again. You searched his face. Evaluated every aspect of it. His slender and pointed nose, his strong jawline, his bold brows, his beautiful and captivating eyes and those _lips_.

"So, my son tells me you aided him in the attack on the western wall this morning?" Thranduil said. You tried not to panic and calmly replied, "Yes my king. It was...just a simple..Orc slaying. No big deal. Anything for yo- anything for the protection of your beautiful kingdom heh." You stammered back to him. He searched your eyes, his face expressionless.

"Well my dear Llewellyn, _your simple Orc slaying_, as you put it, is greatly appreciated." He smirked at you gently taking your hand and bringing it to his lips. He closed his eyes and with slightly parted lips placed a kiss on your knuckles ever so slowly. He then glanced up at you and slowly returned your hand. Your heart raced like a thousand horses thundering across a great field. You could only stare at the king.

Still smirking he winked at you. He then turned to address the other dinner guests at your end of the table.

As the end of the night neared, people began to depart. Few were left sitting at the table. You realized you were alone. The king was addressing groups all around the room. Legolas was with Tauriel and a few other younger looking elves. With a sigh you figured you would make your great escape now.

You stood and quietly pushed your chair in and started for the door. You slipped between a few groups and finally made it to the door. You stepped in the hall and let out your breath.

'Now do I go left or right?' You asked yourself. "Ehh... right it is." You said whipping to the right hurriedly.

You continued down the hall for quiet a ways. "This can't be right.." You said giving up.

"No, it certainly isn't." A stern voice said from behind you. You quickly turned around to see King Thranduil towering over you. You looked up at him and panicked.

"My king! I-I'm sorry! It seems I'm a bit lost!" You said to the beautiful man before you.

"You didn't even say goodbye my lady." He said stepping closer to you. You opened your mouth to object and he quickly placed a long finger over your lips.

"Ssh ssh.." He said. You gasped at his touch and immediately tensed. Your stared up at him with wide eyes. Why would the king be interested in you?!

"Your eyes my dear... they are _beautiful_." He whispered stepping even closer. You took a step back and your back touched one of the huge pillars. He had cornered you. Like a wolf cornering his prey. But this wolf was anything but terrifying. For some reason you welcomed his game. This dominance game was so...inviting! So you played along.

You emphasized the worry in your eyes and let a small whimper escape your lips. You carefully watched his face. His jaw clench and eyes relaxed even more.

"Are you frightened my dear." He whispered to you, placing a large hand on your waist, obviously loving this game. As bad as you wanted to play along you felt your character breaking. You hissed through clenched teeth as his hand squeezed tighter and he stepped close enough for you to feel his chest against you.

He was so strong and firm. That was it. No longer able to restrain your own wolf, she broke through and you took over.

You firmly grasped the hand that rested on your waist and with your free hand, grabbed his free hand and placed it on your other side.

After placing both of his hands on your waist you slowly slid your index finger down his chest from his broach to his waist. Then you stood up on your tiptoes and whispered onto the side of his throat, "_I know your game my king.._" You then slowly traced his jawline with your tongue. Then backed away to eye him through half lidded eyes.

You broke him. In an eye blink his lips were on yours parting them ever so slightly_. Teasingly._

Slowly, his tongue slid along your lips, tracing them, exploring them as if they were unclaimed territory. Your lips slowly molded with his, over and over again.

You felt something hard pressing against your stomach. You slid your hand down his lithe body and over his member. He hissed inwardly through gritted teeth and grabbed on to your side, squeezing allowing a gasp to escape you as well.

Soon enough hands were exploring all reaches. When you finally parted he looked up and around seeking a door to any room.

He tugged you into the closest one, that happened to be a guest bedroom. He picked you up in one swift motion. You tightly wrapped your legs around his waist.

He backed you up to the bed and set you down not letting you go. His huge body was atop your own, trapping you.

The two of you continued to make love until the early morning hours. You reveled over the feelings you were feeling. The seemingly vibrating aurora that captured the two of you was beyond powerful. There was unseen chemistry between you and him, and it was beautiful...

ooooh?! sex!? oh dear!

If you're like me and like to have songs represent chapters and vice versa, then listen to this while reading. It really aided in this chapter. I guess it's just...I don't know! Anyway, go listen: One- Ed Sheeran.


	3. Chapter 3

The following morning you woke nude and in an extremely large bed overflowing with huge, fluffy down comforters and golden silk sheets. A bed fit for a king. You sat up and stretched a far as your limbs could go. You felt your foot bump into something and through half lidded eyes you looked to the spot in the bed next to you and saw long tendrils of white blonde hair splayed in all direction.

If you weren't awake before you were now. You're eyes went wide and you felt a blush creep onto your cheeks. You covered your mouth to stifle a gasp.

'_Had you really slept with the great elven king of Mirkwood_?' You panicked at the thought thinking of all of the consequences you could face for such a crime. You slowly, and as quietly as possible, pulled the covers off of your body and slid from the bed. One of you're bare feet touched the cold floor and as you pulled the other you realized it was entangled in the sheet.

You tried to shake it free and wobbled. Before you could even think about catching your balance you tripped falling forward onto the cold stone floor and ripping the sheet off of the naked elven king. A loud cry escaped you as you hit the ground.

You covered your mouth hoping you didn't wake Thranduil. A small moan came from his lips. You bit your tongue almost drawing blood.

'_Please don't wake up! Please don't wake up! Please don't wake up!' _you chanted in your head. You sat up a bit and peeked onto the bed to see if he had woken. His perfect face was as peaceful as you had seen it thus far. Relief flooded over you.

You gathered up your clothes and slid them on then quietly tip toed to the door. You turned to look at the king one last time before departing. Your heart dropped into your stomach knowing you were not going to return to Mirkwood. A single tear escaped your stormy grey eye.

Could you possible have developed feelings for this man in less than 8 hours? You argued with yourself gripping the doorknob so hard it trembled as you did. More tears left your eyes and before you knew it, you were a crumpled, crying mess on the floor. Why were you even leaving your home? What was left for you here? Do you really think you have a chance with an elven king? You questioned yourself and every idea you had before you ever even walked through the palace gates.

Unknown to you, your quiet sobbing had woken Thranduil.

"My lady...? Why is it you are so upset." He whispered to you in a hoarse morning voice. You looked up at him. His eyebrows knitted together out of concern. You opened your mouth to speak and nothing left your lips. More tears over whelmed you and all you could do is hold your face in your hands and hide. You heard him stride to your side in an instant. Before you had a second to look up, you were lifted off of the ground.

"Llewellyn. Look at me.." He whispered. With tear filled eyes you looked up at him. His beautiful blue eyes filled with worry. He placed a long finger under your chin and lifted your face and placed a small kiss on your forehead. "Tell me your troubles and I will aid you in any and every way that I can."

Still not able to speak, you only shook your head. "Please.." He pleaded. He was genuinely concerned about you. But why?

"My petty problems are not the concern of a king." You said trying to escape his strong arms. He only tightened his grip on you. As you wiggled you noticed his facial expression changed from concerned to hurt. "So I am just a king to you. Nothing more. Nothing less. Let me say this my dear. As king, I do not just sleep with women as I please. You're different and now you are quite involved. Things will be different from now on. This rendezvous will not go unnoticed. So, to aid you in the long run if you will, I suggest you stop being so stubborn and allow me to help you." He said matter-of-factly. "Now tell me of these emotional afflictions."

You were speechless. You just looked up at him. Searching his eyes for any signs of deceit or dishonesty. To no success, you decided to spill the truth.

"Before the battle at the west gate I was going to leave Mirkwood and never look back. My father always told me stories of all that is out there in Middle Earth to explore a-and I want to discover new things and see everything and I can't do that if I'm here in the arms of a regal king but what am I to do if I stay here!? What is here for me!? I can't just stay here in the palace and sleep with the king! And it's not like you can just be with a lowly elf that has no royal blood whatsoever, a-and I-... I just-...I don't know my king. I don't know what to do! I don't know anything..." You said defeated. You looked up at him so see a wide grin on his face.

"What part of that was amusing!" You barked at him.

"Your father was right. There are many great things out there to be seen. I can show you every single one of them if you will allow me. And as you made quiet clear, I am a king. _The king._ And because I am_ the _king, I may do as I please. And if what pleases me is the beautiful elven woman before me, then with your permission I would like to spend more time with you. Your aurora gives me feelings I have not felt in thousands of years. Would you like to stay within the palace with me?" Thranduil said. A kind smile on his lips and hope in his eyes. Like a child begging for sweets.

He had left you speechless once again. Was this really happening! Was the great king Thranduil asking permission to court you? All you could do is look at him dumbfounded. Each time you tried to speak no words came out. You were quite sure you looked like a fish just blubbering. Since all grammatical abilities you ever had were gone you just figured body language would be a better course of action.

You ran your fingers through his long silky hair then traced your index finger along his lower lip all while watching his eyes with caution. You saw them dilate.

He then slowly leaned down and kissed you. Very softly and only once. You returned the kiss and then sniffled. He pulled you into a strong and still naked hug then whispered against your throat, "I'll take that as a yes."


	4. Chapter 4

So, I think that I might actually take this somewhere. I love dealing with such a complex character as Thranduil. You all HAVE to be thinking how he seems out of character. But no worries. I plan on using that cold heart later. Also, I think I might be switching to third person dialogue, so don't panic. -M.

...

The early hours in the morning that followed both of your confessions were steamy ones. The two of you made love over and over and over. Well, until duty called and your king had to go back to being a king, temporarily leaving your sexual dreamland. More than just sex occurred in those hours. Hoarse voiced whispers of promises. Promises of love and of adventure and of materialistic things. Such a silken dresses that flowed to the ground and then some. And of the finest cuisine in all of Middle Earth every night. And the greatest promise of all. The promise from a great king to make you fall for him. Fall madly in love with him over and over again. His promise to court you.

When he departed. He left you a beautiful emerald green casual gown. It was considered to be casual but to you was anything but. Without any complaints, you slid the emerald gown over your goose fleshed body. Oh how you craved his hot breath tickling over you.. With a shudder and a small head shake, you pulled yourself down from the clouds and continued to the washbasin to clean your face and to brush the tangles from your long copper hair.

Lastly you slid on your shoes, and slipped out of the large double doors. As you walked through the large hall, various maids and other servants to the king greeted you with kind smiles. Not a single hint of suspicion.

You decided that since the place would soon be your...new address, you'd better gather more supplies than adventuring gear. So you walked towards the entrance if the place and slipped out walking back to the old wooden cottage. Again...

...

Upon arrival, you gathered up some more knapsacks and stuffed extra clothing and undergarments into them. Some old books of your fathers into another and trinkets into another. After much stuffing and tugging you had finally managed to pack nearly everything.

"That took a lot longer than expected." You said with a sigh. Falling back into a rocking chair and looking up at an old wooden clock. 2 hours had gone by. "Surely Thranduil is still doing kingly st-" A loud banging at the door interrupted your conversation with yourself. You looked to it then stood to answer.

As you opened the wooden door, behind it stood no one other than King Thanduil with pain painted all over his face.

"Speak of the devil." You said with a smirk.

"My Llewellyn! Oh my god! I thought you had left." He spit out all at once. With a sigh of relief, he relaxed.

"I was just packing a few things to bring with me to the palace." You said gesturing to the pike of knapsacks behind you.

"Are you moving in my lady?" He said teasingly due to the mass amount of junk you had gathered.

"Well I- I uh-..maybe." You said with your lower lip pouting out.

"No worries my love. I'll call for some guards to help you transport your...things." He said gesturing to the pile.

"Thank you my king." You said with a slight bow.

...


End file.
